PR Metallix Chances of a Chill, Betting on Fire
by J. Charles Pierce
Summary: No Synopsis yet.


Episode 12 – Chances of a Chill, Betting on Fire Pt. 1  
  
Toadtalis's sinister laugh is heard throughout the ship, as he is loving what Alyssa has done for him. "You have done well my child. Now it is almost time to take it to the Rangers where it hurts. Once Centower is finished, I want you to lead him out into battle to take out the Power Rangers." "I will do as you wish, master." Alyssa's eyes turn a fiery red. Toadtalis leaves Alyssa alone. 'My do I miss Cole. This is the only way to protect the Metallic Power. Wait... Has the spell drained off?' Alyssa looks to the side and realizes that she is still in her Ancient Warrior outfit, only to be used in battle. 'I need to get a hold of Cole, but if I divert now, under his control, I could not make it back. How I wish I knew what to do right about now.'  
  
Blake Bradley, still lying asleep on the bed in his room of the Starship, sees in dreams that Alyssa's back to good. Awaking quickly he runs to the bridge to see if he can find J.C. Nothing. 'Maybe he's in the cockpit?' Blake runs to the cockpit and notices J.C. sitting at the Captain's console. "J.C.?" "Yes Blake." "Any new news?" "Nothing. Toadtalis hasn't made a move in a few weeks. This is abnormal." "What about Alyssa? I had a dream that she turned good." "Nope... Nothing... Wait... Did you say you had a dream that she turned good?" "Yeah... Just a little weird, but that's about it." "Any way I could do some tests on you, Blake?" Right then Blake's brother Hunter walked in. "Good morning bro." Hunter says to his little brother. "Mornin bro." "Good morning Hunter."  
"Anything the matter J.C.? Blake?"  
"I'm afraid that Blake's having premature premonitions. That isn't  
supposed to happen." "Maybe what it is that is what Blake wants? I mean we've all been crammed on this ship for the past month, so we have nothing better to do than sit around and get to know everyone. And she's been gone what all of a week." Hunter begins to look concerned. "Maybe he's right J.C. Maybe it's nothing big." - Blake 'Maybe with my "dreams", I'm sure that so much more can happen than what happens in my premonitions. I need to know what these dreams are that they have. Pheos don't think when they're asleep. Except Royalty.'  
  
Later that day, Alyssa escorts Centower, a bull looking thing, down to Angel Grove. "My friend, destroy everything in sight. Lure the Power Rangers down here and we'll take care of them together." – Alyssa "I will do as you command my lady" – Centower  
  
Back on the Starship, the alarm goes off. Being that it is still six in the morning, the rangers are still asleep. First to arrive is a wheelchair ladened Ashley. "What's going on now?" First thing she notices is Alyssa standing in the screen, communicating with one of Toadtalis' monsters. "Okay, this is going to be fun. "Where is everybody?" "The alarm didn't go off in the hallways. I just got lucky and was already awake." "Do we think we can handle this ourselves, four against two. "The odds are in our favor. Let's do it." Hunter, Blake and J.C. move into position with Ashley wheeling into position. "METALLIC ARMOR FORMATION!" The four yell.  
  
The four of them arrive in Angel Grove, standing in front of Centower, who decides to blast away at cars. "You use your fire power on a car? How pitiful." - Blake "Now you're gonna mess with the Power of Metallix!" - Hunter J.C. is first to take a charge at Centower. "Crystal Staff Machette!" The blade appears out of the end of the staff. He services an upslash to Centower, followed by a blast from Ashley and a few slashes from Blake and Hunter. "Good job Rangers. Now how would you like to face one of your own!" Alyssa appears, in full armor, in front of the Rangers aside from Centower. "Ha ha ha ha. You four think you can handle me and him..." She waves her hand and Toadlisks appear. "... And these Toadlisks." "I can handle you Alyssa. You'll come back with us!" Hunter yells. "I'll be beside you bro." "Ashley take the Toadlisks. I'll take Centower for right now. J.C. makes his move at Centower taking cut after cut at him. Centower falls back after each hit. Once he regains stability, he spits dragon fire at J.C., engulphing him in flames. Once the flames subside, Centower starts to cheer thinking he got rid of the Ranger. A bird lands on his head. The bird whips it's tails at his head, cracking the back of his head open. The bird flies off of Centower and reveals himself as the Ranger. "Hey, that's not fair." "When is life fair?" Ashley is having a fair amount of trouble with the overgrown land sea horses. She's cornered into an alley, with hundreds of these creatures in front of her and all around her. She thought to herself, what would she do? She aims and fires at the creatures, destroying tens at a time. "That should help you." "Thanks, whoever this is." "Ashley, this is Lara." "Oh! Thanks Lara." Ashley continues to fire at the Toadlisks, making a way for her to get back out into the open. Blake and Hunter, meanwhile are getting their tails whipped by Alyssa. "We will never give into evil. No matter who you are." Hunter yells at the girl. "Ha, ha, ha. You will fall to me and me alone!" Alyssa fires with her staff at the two helpless rangers and continues to laugh evily. "Hunter, you are exactly like Tommy. Cocky and arrogant as can be." Alyssa begins to approach Hunter. "I will not let you hurt my brother!" Blake stumbles up with the Crystal Staff and runs behind Alyssa. He throws the blade in an upward motion, slicing away at Alyssa. She collapses to the ground. But remains morphed. She slowly gets back on her feet as Blake helps Hunter up. "That was too easy for you Blake. Now it's time you face a real challenge."  
  
Centower stumbles back to his feet obviously weak. J.C. beckons him laughing almost evily. "Now you will face your fate!" J.C. spins the staff in front of him and stopping it at a 90 degree angle, perpendicular to the ground. "Crystal Thunder!" The ranger points it straight in the air, and lighting sparks out of it. The moment he drops it to the ground, lightning bolts strike the ground in front of Centower, eventually hitting him and destroying him. Ashley runs over to a panting J.C. "Took care of the Toadlisks. And I see you did away with Centower." "Thanks, Ashley."  
  
"Centower will be too weak to face the Megazords. I nominate Alyssa to fight the Megazords. First see if the Tiger Metallizord can destroy the Phoenix 1. With out J.C.'s Phoenix, the other Metallizords are rendered powerless." Toadtalis ponders. "Actually sire, the other Metallizords are still operational, but they will not be able to form their respective Megazords." "Tell Alyssa to summon the Tiger Metallizord. We'll see how it goes from there." "But sire. If the Metallizord is defeated, she loses the armor." "Oh." Episode 13 – Chances of a Chill, Betting on Fire Pt. 2  
  
"Well what are our options?" Toadtalis paces around the war room. "Well we could have Alyssa actually fight the Zords and the Megazords. But somehow we have to lure J.C. to summon the Metallix Megazord Combo 1. That's the one we need to defeat." Tinnstrink points out. "Remind me again what zords make up that Megazord." - Toadtalis "Lion, Stingray, Dolphin, Rhino, Phoenix and Armadillo." - Tinnstrink "Now if they replace the arms with the other two..." - Toadtalis "They have both the final strike and twin blast attacks to use." - Tinnstrink "Wait, what if we summon the others out?" - Roboester "You know... That actually might be an idea." - Toadtalis "Yes, let the two bears replace the stingray and dolphin and summon the Lion, Rhino and Armadillo." - Zornolis "But who are they. And we still have the Crab to worry about." - Roboester "She's nothing. Besides they can't use her." - Tinnstrink "Zornolis are you ready to summon the others." Zornolis bows to Toadtalis and exits the ship."  
  
Cam looks over to the screen right as the alarm sounds off. "Okay... we've got another problem on our hands." Tommy runs over to him. "What is it this time?" "Zornolis. But this time he's got a message." "Rangers, we have Alyssa, as you may very well know already. But if the Lion, Rhino and Armadillo Rangers do not come down now. You will see the last of your friends that are already here. Your Crab, and the twin bears. Oh, and your dear leader, J.C." "He wouldn't dare." Shane Clarke looks on from behind Cam. Shane just made his way over from the Men's Hall. "He's already done it. Shane, would you please go get Cole, Wes and Justin." "I can do that."  
  
Shane looks down the men's hall 'Luckily the three I need to get are already down this way.' First door he comes to is Cole. "Cole, It's Shane." The door opens. Cole's in a red shirt and jeans. "Hey, man. What's up?" "Cam needs to see you." "What's going on?" "Threat from Zornolis. It involves Alyssa and..." "Okay." Cole runs down the hallway to the cockpit. 'That was easy. Now where's Wes?' Shane sees Wes's door right next door. He knocks... and knocks... and knocks. "Wes isn't there. He's over with Jen." Eric pops his head out from his door across the hall. "Thanks. I did not know that. I can call him if you would like." "Oh please... It's urgent."  
  
Eric pulls out his phone and calls Jen. "Hello." A female's voice answers. "Jen. It's Eric. I need Wes." "What's up Eric?" "Shane Clarke is here. He needs to talk to you, he says it's urgent." "Okay..." "Wes, it's Shane. Cam needs you down in the cockpit immediately. Zornolis called you out. It's about..." "Why would he call me out?" "I don't know." "I'll be down there." Shane hands the phone over to Eric and he hangs it up on the receiver. "Thanks, Eric." "No problem, Shane." 'Now to find Justin.' Shane sees Justin running behind Tommy. "Don't worry bro, I got him." Tommy says to Shane as he runs by. 'Well that made my day easier.'  
  
Now in the Cockpit, Wes, Cole and Justin look on at the screen. Jen followed Wes to find out what is going on, and Shane, Tommy, and Cam are sitting down at the controls. Cam shows the four of them the transmission that came in for them. "What could this mean?" Cole asks Cam. "Well aside from the fact that he didn't summon T.J. and Tori, yet they have Blake and Hunter, I assume they are after forming one of the Megazords." Cam explains to them." "Well, I'm not going to let them take them." Wes looks around the room. "Be careful, Wes." Jen comes over and holds him close. "Don't worry. I always am." All Jen can do is smile. Cole looks to Wes and Justin. "Ready guys." All nod. "Metallic Armor Formation!" The moment they leave a forcefield surrounds the ship. "Oh no. Another trap!"  
  
Wes, Cole, and Justin transport down along side of the other four. Zornolis and Alyssa stand opposite of them. "Oh, so I see you fell for it again, eh Rangers." Cole thinks to himself. 'This is another trap. I should have figured it out.' J.C. looks to Cole. "Don't blame yourself. It's my fault." Cole looks around. 'Did I really say that out loud.' J.C. looks again. "No you didn't." Cole looks at him now. "Okay, that's too freaky." J.C. says to him. "I'll explain later." Zornolis casts a spell over Alyssa. "By the strength of power, make the tiger ranger grow!" Smoke then envelops Alyssa and she reappears the size of the towers in Angel Grove. "What are you going to do now rangers?" Alyssa speaks. J.C. speaks up to Alyssa. "Well, there's only one thing to do. Guys." The seven nod at J.C. "Metallizords, ARISE!" The two bears, black and polar, the crab, the lion, the rhino, armadillo, and phoenix Metallizords descend from the stars. The Rangers then transport themselves to the ship.  
  
"Phoenix 1 Metallizord, Ready and Online." "Black Bear Metallizord, on fire." "Polar Bear Metallizord, busting through the ice" "Crab Metallizord, crawling in." "Rhino Metallizord, ready to kick it." "Armadillo Metallizord, ready to be kicked." "Lion Metallizord, let's commence Metallix Megazord Combination 1 formation." "Metallix Megazord Combination 1 Twin Blaster Mode, initiate formation." The lion's legs flip up underneath itself. The head of the Megazord comes out from the back of the lion. The two bears attach themselves to each side of the lion. The Rhino's legs kick up and it's body splits into two, keeping the head connected. The head goes into the bottom of the Lion and the Phoenix then attaches itself to the back of the Lion. "Metallix Megazord Combination 1 Twin Blaster Mode, battle ready." "Oh you think you're gonna beat me with that bag of metal, eh J.C.?" "Alyssa, this didn't have to be like this." Alyssa charges at the Megazord, sending sparks flying and the Megazord falls to the ground. The megazord then slowly stumbles to it's feet. "Crystal Staff!" Alyssa calls out. The Crystal Staff materalizes in her hands. "Bring it big boy!" "Alyssa what are you doing?" Cole yells to her. "I'm doing what I should be doing! Now your friends aren't going to help you. and Toadtalis will have all of you!" Hunter looks at Blake. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" "I think... Double Punch!" The next thing that J.C. knows is there are two fists flying at Alyssa sending her flying backwards. Blake and Hunter are making their moves. "Now it's time Twin Blaster. Fire and Ice Fire!" The blasters come out of the mouths of the bears and shoot streams of Fire and Ice at Alyssa. The beams hit her, but she disappears instead of exploding. "We'll meet again another day, Rangers!"  
  
Back on the Starship, Blake and Hunter sit down to get a bite to eat. Hunter notices someone walking up behind Blake. "Sorry I couldn't be out there to help you, Blake." Hunter excuses himself from the table. "Oh, Tori don't worry about it. We had it taken care of." "Oh. You did, did you." "Yeah." "Then could you explain to me how you were getting trashed out there?" "Okay, so it was split between the four of us. What do you expect?" "Alright, I guess." Tori and Blake look around. "I was planning on getting something to eat. Were you planning on getting more?" "Yeah actually I was." Blake and Tori get up at the same time. They walk over to the fridge as Blake walks into Tori. He grabs her and catches her. As he helps her up, she reaches over and kisses him. Once they separate, she looks at him as he looks at her. "That's a little weird." "Yeah."  
  
After Hunter left Blake and Tori alone, he began to think to himself. 'I would love to have a girl like Tori. And he's got her. I mean she was the only girl on our team and she fell for Blake. Cam actually liked her. What is it with them two? Man do I envy him." J.C. walks up from behind and places his hand on Hunter's shoulder. "Hunter, your time will come, eventually."  
  
172460 


End file.
